


《画地为牢》27

by Peter_pan9



Series: 画地为牢 [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_pan9/pseuds/Peter_pan9





	《画地为牢》27

东海枕在李赫宰的臂弯里。

一睁开眼就被卷入进柔软舒适的被窝里。

李赫宰双手撑着李东海的腰，迈开他无力的双腿，把李东海整个人顶坐在床头。

李东海只能感觉到近在咫尺炙热的鼻息。

被子里的温度越来越高，李赫宰蠢蠢欲动的顶了顶胯，预示着即将到来势不可挡的激烈性爱。

“赫宰..."

李赫宰把李东海侧过的脸掰回来，不容拒绝的袭向他的嘴唇。

疯狂的掠夺他的甜美，贪婪的索取属于他的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落，使彼此都忘记了周围的一切。

怕把人欺负过了，李赫宰单手挥开盖住两人的被子，让濒临窒息的李东海呼吸到凉凉的空气。

他们的身体紧贴在一起，李赫宰靠近李东海红扑扑的脸颊，他可以看见他脸上细致的绒毛，闻到他身上淡淡的香气，呼吸变得灼热，现在语言已经是多余的东西，唇瓣又慢慢的贴合在一起。

李东海情不自禁的颤了一下，眼睛里雾蒙蒙水润润的，脸上泛起了潮红，鼻尖渗出细小的汗珠，嘴唇微微张着，露出粉红色的舌尖。在李赫宰眼里既清纯又妩媚，那惹人怜爱的的样子让他情难自禁的低头含住李东海的唇瓣，继而温柔的绕住他的舌尖。

“今天是周末，宝宝。”

“必密已经让保姆接走了，你放心。”

李东海最后一丝担心都消失了，暴风雨般的亲吻让他脑中一片空白的跌躺进枕头上，他顺从的闭上眼睛，和李赫宰十指紧扣，忘记了思考，也不想思考，只是本能的想抱住他，紧一些，再紧一些。

李赫宰圈住他，深邃的眼眸里满是深情，慢慢的凑到李东海的耳边说：“要你。”

李赫宰握住李东海细软的腰，每一下都极尽温柔的研磨着。

李赫宰从没有这么小心翼翼过，隐忍着自己快要溢出的欲望怕弄疼了怀里的宝贝。

温柔又舒服，也不狂躁，让李东海很容易就有了快感，但是没有了以前轰轰烈烈的感受，总觉得少了点什么。

“宝贝，嗯...舒服吗？”

“海海，老公爱你。”

李东海趴在他肩头不耐的挣动，腰也迎合着摆起来，他喘得很急，偏过头，怪他，“你坏！”

李赫宰不解的手顿了一下，“怎么了，海海？“

“你坏，你坏，你就是坏！”李东海害羞得都要哭出来了，脸红红的呢喃着控诉他。

李赫宰吻着怀里的宝贝，“好好好，都听海海的。”

“嗯哼...你快点... ..."李东海发出像猫咪一般细小的声音。

李赫宰万万没想到让李东海不满意的原因是因为这个，听到之后仿佛被打开了情欲的开关。

李赫宰心疼的抱起无措的李东海，李东海咬着嘴唇，抬头看着他，一副乖乖的样子。

“怎么办呢？”

“我更想操哭海海了。”

李赫宰把整个下体往李东海的深处狠狠的顶了一下，李东海忍不住溢出被快感刺激的泪水。

“今天要全部，全部射进海海里面。”

“你不要...嗯... ...啊你不要太过分了..."

李赫宰压低声音含住李东海的耳垂，“这样也许海海就可以怀个宝宝了。”

李东海惊讶的张开口，并没有意识到这是李赫宰说的荤话，听到后只觉得害羞，脸都埋进了李赫宰的胸膛里，“我又不能怀孕..."心脏不规律的狂跳着。

李赫宰对于他这样可爱的反应，心里喜欢得不行。明明已经三十多岁的人了，怎么还是呢么干净，纯粹？真的是上天赐给他最好的宝贝。

”其实有时候我也会想，如果有一个属于我和你两个人血脉的宝宝就好了。“

也许眼睛像你，鼻子像你，嘴巴像你，脸型也像你，那样的孩子，会成长成什么样呢？

“不过没事，我们有必密了，我们会很幸福的。”

李赫宰被刺激得不行，对准他那湿乎乎的冒着淫水的小穴，狠狠的操了进去。

“呜好舒服”李东海叫出了声，双腿主动的缠住男人精壮的腰身，又搂紧他的脖子，软声说到，“再深一点好不好..."

李赫宰的眼神暗了暗，“海海，你是故意在勾引我的吧。”

“乖，老公把你干到怀孕。”

“嗯... ...好大好撑...太满了！”

李东海舒服透了，眼尾都是红的，李赫宰控制不住舔掉了他嘴角流出的一线口水，将他双腿抬着往下压，把李东海弯成对折的姿势，又往他腰下垫了个枕头。

“那海海就好好看看，老公是怎么把你干到怀孕的。”

李东海瞥到两人交合的地方，明明已经看过很多次了，但看到自己的穴口含着一根粗大的肉棒时，整个人还是觉得很羞耻，可是这种羞耻又带着一股强烈的兴奋，让他整个人都抖了起来。

李赫宰不断的干着他，变换着角度操弄他的小穴，层叠的媒肉都被干到翻出来了也狠狠的往里顶弄，和一开始的温柔截然不同，任何时候都是使劲全力的。

被干开之后，李东海叫得越发不受控制，甜腻的呻吟挠的李赫宰心痒痒的，唯有不遗余力的满足他。

舌头不断的交缠，李东海分开双腿，用被干得湿乎乎粘腻的湿穴把李赫宰纳入进甬道里，不断的吞吐着。直到被内射了三次，才学会求饶。

李赫宰边用力操干边抚上李东海被精液灌得股股的下腹。

“肚子都这么大了，海海是怀上宝宝了吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯不行了...不行了...快停下来！”

“慢些，慢些，好涨！嗯... ...."

李东海看着李赫宰还在孜孜不倦的猛烈进攻都快崩溃了。

“怀上了！怀上了！不要再干了！海海怀上老公的宝宝了！”

男人突然疯狂的撞击着，李东海完全跟不上他的节奏，被压倒在床上边被狂热的亲吻边被操得喷水乱颤，被顶弄得上下起伏，唇红齿白的，像个勾魂的妖精。

两条白嫩的腿在颠撞下扑腾在空中不断的打抖，男人趴到他身上，腰僵直着，一股一股滚烫的白浊射进他身体里，小穴深处被这股热浪不断的冲刷着，痉挛着腹腔，喷涌出一阵温暖的激流。

他浑身过电似的，半瘫死在床上。

男人干燥的唇来寻他的唇，两人又紧紧的缠在了一起。

不知羞的不断舔吻。


End file.
